Dear, Natsu Dragneel
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Canon / Itu hanya satu dari -hampir- seribu surat yang ditulisnya. Sebuah surat yang dialamatkan untuk pemuda yang paling disayanginya. Sebuah surat yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menjadi surat terakhirnya. Tanpa sepucuk kertas itupun, pemuda itu tahu ada awal dan akhir dalam kenangan mereka, karenanya, ia akan mencegah 'akhir' itu datang, hanya demi gadisnya.


Semula, ia hanya tertarik dengan amplop yang menyembul keluar dari laci meja tempat sang gadis biasa menyimpan surat-surat yang tak pernah sampai kepada ibunya. Ia tak bermaksud membacanya, sungguh! Ia hanya ingin tahu, dan bukankah tak ada peraturan yang mengatur rasa keingintahuannya yang terbilang besar?

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Dear, Natsu Dragneel**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

_The cover is from Chapter 317, colored by Solci-chan on DeviantArt_

"—aku hanya takut kau mendadak menemukanku terbaring tanpa nyawa, karena itulah, aku menulis ini hanya untukmu, pembantai naga."

**Warning! Otherside!NatsuDragneel, Out Of Character, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Natsu Dragneel merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menguap lebar, hari telah berubah senja—warna lazuardi telah berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan, matahari telah turun ke peristirahatan, langit utara telah dikelilingi warna kegelapan, bintang-bintang mulai bersinar dengan perlahan, dan sosok bulan mulai muncul diiringi hilangnya cahaya keemasan. Lampu-lampu _lacrima _mulai dinyalakan, jalanan berbatu Magnolia mulai menyepi dan menyisakan kesunyian, yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik pepohonan ketika angin panas dan kering musim panas meniupnya dengan perlahan.

Natsu mengacak rambut merah mudanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Exceed miliknya, Happy, menerima ajakan Wendy Marvell dan Carla untuk menjalankan misi, sedangkan partner-nya, Lucy Heartfillia, sedang pergi entah kemana bersama gadis lainnya. Dan kini, disinilah sang pembantai naga, ditinggalkan sendirian dan sedang berjalan menuju rumah Lucy untuk makanan gratis—mungkin saja ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, bukan?

Ketika rumah yang disewa sang Heartfillia berada di depan mata, Natsu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum melompat dan meraih kusen kayu yang terletak di depan jendela kamar Lucy. Pemuda itu lalu menaikkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada telapak kakinya untuk membuka jendela yang tidak terkunci seperti biasanya.

Natsu menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, ruangan tempat ia masuk nampak gelap-gulita dan tak ada tanda-tanda yang janggal sebelum ia datang kesini. Natsu berjalan dengan sikap khasnya yang santai, tidak pernah sekalipun ia tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu di depannya—seolah ruangan ini sudah terekam dalam memori visualnya dengan tepat, cepat, dan tanpa cela.

Natsu meraba dinding dan senyum lebarnya mengembang ketika ia menemukan sakelar yang menempel di sisi dinding, pemuda itu menekannya dengan perlahan dan lampu _lacrima _yang berguna sebagai penerangan di kamar Lucy menyala, memberikan setiap sudut kegelapan cahaya putih yang sedikit menyilaukan, membuat Natsu mengedipkan mata gelapnya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba.

Cengiran Natsu mengembang dan ia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Lucy sampai akhirnya mata kelamnya menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada makanan yang berada di lemari penyimpanan Lucy. Benda itu hanyalah sebuah amplop, sederhana, namun, istimewa—warnanya seperti langit dikala senja, jingga kemerahan namun tidak terlalu membara. Di satu sisi, tertulis sebuah nama yang digoreskan dengan tinta biru, nama sang pembantai naga api, Natsu Dragneel.

Amplop itu nampak menyembul keluar dari laci meja tempat sang gadis biasa menyimpan surat-surat tanpa alamat yang diperuntukkan kepada ibunya yang telah lama tiada. Natsu berjalan mendekati meja kayu tersebut dengan rasa tertarik yang luar biasa, dengan perlahan, ditariknya laci meja tersebut dan dalam sekejap mata, seluruh amplop putih yang disimpan di sana melesak keluar dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ah, Dèja Vu.

Natsu segera mengumpulkan amplop-amplop putih yang jatuh ke lantai dan menumpuknya di meja, pemuda itu meringis. Lucy harus menyortir surat-suratnya, atau setidaknya ia harus membeli laci yang lebih besar jika ia masih ingin menulis surat untuk ibunya. Natsu kemudian membuka kembali laci meja tersebut dan memasukkan semua amplop putih ke dalamnya dengan sedikit tenaga agar amplop tersebut tak melesak keluar lagi, di dorongnya laci meja tersebut menutup dan pemuda itu tersenyum puas.

Natsu lalu meraih amplop sewarna langit senja yang ia tinggalkan dan berjalan menuju kasur Lucy yang sangat nyaman. Ia melompat duduk dan membuka lipatan amplop yang tidak direkatkan, dikeluarkannya sehelai kertas putih dengan tulisan Lucy di atasnya. Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai membaca.

'_Untuk Natsu Dragneel. Hey, Natsu, tahukah kau bahwa ini sudah lebih dari 9 tahun kita pertama kali bertemu?—Jika kau menghitung kejadian di Tenroujima, tentu saja—tahukah kau bahwa aku masih mengingat semuanya? Mungkin kau akan mengejekku dan berkata bahwa aku ini aneh, karena, aku bahkan mengingat hal yang tidak penting sekalipun.' _Natsu terkekeh begitu pemikiran tentang Lucy yang sadar bahwa dirinya aneh melintas di otaknya.

Natsu kemudian tersenyum lebar, yah, Lucy bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mengingat semua hal tentang mereka. Natsu juga mengingat semuanya—oke, hampir semuanya, ia seringkali lupa apa yang terjadi ketika mabuk kendaraan menguasai dirinya—Natsu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya, mata gelapnya menatap langit-langit kamar Lucy. Ia tak pernah sadar bahwa mereka telah banyak berbagi memori, mereka telah banyak berbagi ekspresi, berbagi indahnya simfoni kemenangan maupun berbagi dukungan ketika keputusasaan memenuhi hati.

Natsu ingat hampir setiap detail kisah tentangnya dan Lucy, yah, ia ingat Happy pernah berkata bahwa ia aneh karena hampir selalu mengingat sesuatu tentang Lucy, namun, tidak untuk orang lain. Happy lalu bertanya tentang hari ulangtahun Lucy, dan Natsu dengan cepat segera menjawabnya, ketika Happy bertanya tentang ulangtahun Gray Fullbuster, Natsu mendapati dirinya bahkan tidak mengetahui kapan pemuda es mesum itu berulangtahun.

Natsu lalu menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa otaknya hanya peka ketika ia memikirkan seorang Lucy Heartfillia?

Natsu menutup matanya, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mata gelapnya kembali terfokus untuk membaca lagi, '_Tahukah kau bahwa kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku berani dan mengejar mimpi setelah aku terpuruk ketika mama pergi? Aku ingat setiap memori yang kau berikan kepadaku dan setiap kebahagiaan yang kau bagi denganku.'_

Natsu memandang kembali ke langit-langit kamar dan berpikir, tanpa sadar, pikirannya memutar berbagai kenangan tentang ia dan Lucy. Natsu menyadari bahwa memori yang mereka bagi sangat banyak, ia hampir tak dapat menghitungnya, padahal, hanya 2 tahun sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dan menjadi sahabat.

'_Awalnya, aku menulis surat ini hanya untuk bernostalgia, kemudian, ketika kubaca kembali apa yang kutulis, sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalaku.' _Natsu beranjak dari tempat tidur hampir dalam sekejap dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur ketika ia mendengar perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Dinyalakannya lampu _lacrima _di dapur Lucy dan dibukanya lemari makanan yang dihapalnya diluar kepala.

Ketika ia mendapatkan makanan yang diinginkannya, Natsu kembali meraih kertas putih yang belum selesai ia baca dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di dekat meja makan Lucy. Selagi ia mengunyah sepotong roti , matanya terfokus kembali '—_bagaimana jika aku mati, dan kau tidak ada di sisiku?' _Natsu membeku, mulutnya setengah terbuka dan gigitan keenam rotinya masih berada di udara, mata hitamnya membesar dan ia membaca kalimat itu berkali-kali dan memastikan matanya tidak bermasalah.

'_Lalu, aku kembali berpikir, bagaimana jika aku mati besok? Dua jam lagi? Sepuluh menit lagi? Sungguh, membayangkan mati sendirian tanpa kau disisiku membuatku merasa takut.' _Natsu mengatupkan mulutnya, rotinya telah terlupakan di meja dan mata hitamnya menajam, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa batas kesabarannya hampir habis.

'_Mungkin saja ketika kau menemukan surat ini, aku sudah bersama mama di sana. Aku hanya takut kau mendadak menemukanku terbaring tanpa nyawa, karena itulah, aku menemukan makna lain dalam surat ini selain bernostalgia semata. Surat ini dapat menjadi bukti bahwa aku dahulu eksis dan bersamamu.'_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara Lucy Heartfillia memanggil namanya terdengar, "Natsu? Kaukah itu?" Dengan segera, Natsu menghambur ke ruang tamu, ketika ia melihat Lucy berada di hadapannya, Natsu menabrak Lucy dan memeluk sang gadis dengan erat. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkram kertas yang kini kusut karena tenaga yang dikeluarkannya.

"Lucy." Natsu merasa paru-parunya menyempit—membayangkan jika apa yang Lucy tulis menjadi kenyataan membuatnya susah bernapas—Natsu merasakan suaranya bergetar sedikit dan jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan, "Dengar, Lucy. Jangan pernah berpikir kau akan mati dalam waktu dekat, kaudengar aku? Jika kau berani berpikir tentang hal itu lagi—" Lucy berkedip beberapa kali, bingung dengan situasi ketika akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Lucy menghela napas panjang, "Kau membacanya? Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh barang-barangku sembarangan, Natsu." Sang pembantai naga api bergeming, "Natsu, itu hanyalah _seandainya_, tetapi, pada akhirnya hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan juga." Lucy hanya berniat menghibur, namun, sepertinya ia malah memparah keadaan, dan Lucy mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar bahwa ia terdengar seperti seorang gadis putus asa yang tak punya harapan dan alasan untuk hidup.

Lucy merasakan Natsu mempererat pelukannya, "Jangan kau berani-berani berpikir tentang mati sendirian, Luce. Aku akan terus berada disisimu, aku akan menyelamatkan dirimu dari kematian, berapa kalipun, sebanyak apapun, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan menyelamatkanmu dari kematian."

Lucy membeku, mata karamel gadis itu membesar, Natsu melepaskan Lucy dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah sang pembantai naga api, iya menepuk kepala Lucy sekali dan mendekatkan wajahnya agar dahi mereka bersentuhan, "Itu janji."

**.**

**End**

**.**

_Omake: "Hey, Natsu. Kau tidak mengambil apa-apa dari lemari makananku, bukan?" tanya Lucy sembari menuliskan sebuah surat untuk ibunya lagi. Natsu membeku, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu sedikit berkeringat. "Aku lupa, semua makanan di rumahku sudah tak boleh dimakan lagi, besok, aku akan berbelanja dengan Erza. Dan omong-omong, apakah kau yang merusak laci mejaku? Laci mejaku berlubang dan hasil retakannya sangat familliar."_

A/N:

Iya, Lucy. yang merusak laci mejamu itu Natsu... Anyway, halo semuaa! kembali lagi dengan saya, Adellecia Evans! Terinspirasi dari chapter terbaru, 317; Frog, dan kalian tahu apa? ITU NALU-NYA GAK BAIK BUAT JANTUNG SAYAAA! *pingsan* Cover fict ini diambil dari chapter itu, ketika Natsu berterimakasih kepada Lucy masa depan karena Lucy masa depan mau melindungi masa depan mereka XD

Dan dengarlah jeritan fans NaLu di seluruh dunia... *hormat ke bendera* /salahpose

Singkat kata, Lucy sebenarnya mau nostalgia aja, tetapi, mendadak ia mikir bagaimana jika ia mati sekarang? lalu, dia pikir lagi kalau surat yang warna-amplopnya-so-impossible itu bisa jadi surat wasiat dari dia ke Natsu, begitu XD

Kedua, omong-omong soal From Starry sky, with love maaf saya update telat lagi, saya usahakan besok akan update, itupun jika tidak ada ide numpang lewat lagi. Semoga...

Terakhir, Review? Review kalian sangatlah diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
